Imitations
by llamasaresocoollike
Summary: A half vampire in England hears of the Cullens and Renesmee, and is eager to find out more about her kind. Her coven finds the Cullens in Forks, and she finds out more about herself than she expected...maybe more than she can handle? Eventual Seth/OC.


**Hi. So, this is my first time writing a Fanfiction. I hope you like it, I did work hard. The story is set a couple months after the whole Volturi conflict in Breaking Dawn. However, this prologue is set in the past, around 5 years after the second world war. I'm terrible at writing historically, so the mannerisms and such probably won't be right, forgive me :). It's just basically setting up the story. Just clearing that up Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)**

"Chastity, where on earth are you going?" I called, just before she climbed out of our bedroom window.

"I'm going to see...him," she giggled, turning to climb out. 'Him' was Chastity's secret boyfriend, Jack. She had been sneaking out to see him every night for almost two weeks now. I was worried about her, she had changed so quickly since she had first met him. I missed my old sister.

"Wait! Stop! Chastity! You said you would stop doing this a week ago! Father will murder you if he finds out!" I whisper-shouted. She slowly tuned to face me, glaring at me.

"Well, he's not going to find out, because nobody will tell him, will they?" she hissed, eyes shooting daggers at me. I sighed. She threatened me every night, and I was too much of a wimp to disobey her. She had some really nasty punishments. Once she cut off all my hair while I slept. She was grounded for weeks.

"Fine! But you have to promise you'll stop doing this soon! I'm worried about you, nobody has ever heard of this 'Jack' before," I cried. They hadn't. I was worried, worried he might hurt her.

"It'll be fine, Serene! He's leaving town at the end of this week, he'll be gone, I'll be back and Daddy and Momma will never know. I have to leave now, or I'll be late. Bye!" and with that, she jumped out of the window, onto the tree branch outside of it.

"Chastity! Come back! Please!" I shouted, but to no avail. She shimmied down the tree and off into the night. I sighed once more, and climbed into bed. I hoped I hadn't woken Daddy. After listening to his snoring for a few minutes, I fell asleep, hoping Chastity was okay. I wished she would just stay home with me at night, and talk about silly things, like we used too.

That was when my life changed forever.

The next morning, I awoke to find Chastity missing from her bed. I ran downstairs, she wasn't there either, although Momma and Daddy were stood by the kitchen table. They didn't look happy. I stood opposite them guiltily, I knew what was wrong.

"Serene, where is Chastity?" Daddy demanded, his face red already. I didn't want him to get angry. But I was scared of what Chastity would do.

"I...I.." I stuttered, not knowing what to stay. Do I tell the truth or grass up Chastity?

"Serene, please, where is she," Momma begged, tears slowly rolling down her aged face. She looked really worried. I heated it when Momma worried...

"She..she climbed out of the window, to meet this man called Jack. She's been doing it for a while now. I'm sorry Momma, she told me not to say!" I sobbed, throwing myself into her arms. "It's my fault! I should have said sooner..." I trailed off, unable to speak. What if she went missing? It would be my fault!

"Hush, it's not your fault. I'm sure she went to a friends, it'll be okay, hush..." she comforted, stroking my hair. I loved it when she stroked my hair, it was so comforting. it wasn't orking today though.

"I'll go ask around, see if anyone saw her, or has heard of this Jack. I'll be back at one o' clock." My Father barked, as he rushed out the door.

He returned at one. He had asked around the entire village, and no one had seen her, or heard of this Jack.. The village were distraught. There weren't many living here, and everyone was family to everyone. They treated her as if she was dead. Even Momma and Daddy did. They wouldn't stop crying, they even planned a memorial service. I didn't lose hope though. I knew she was out there, somewhere.

"Momma, I'm going to Rose's house, I'll be back in an hour!" I called from the front door, picking up my basket. I needed to borrow some flour, and my friend, Rose, always had some spare.

"What? No, you're not going out alone! Wait until your Father gets home, you can go then!" she hollered, rushing downstairs. I loved my parents, but they had become to over protective. I wasn't even allowed in the garden without and escort. I just wanted some privacy.

"Momma, I'll be fine, it's only a five minute walk. I can go by myself, Daddy won't be home for hours! I love you!" I insisted, already walking out the door.

"Well..fine! I love you honey!" She shouted. I was already down the street.

I took a longer route, I enjoyed to walk by myself, to think in peace.

It was almost two months since Chastity went missing. I missed her dearly. She was my best friend, the one I went to for help, the one I shared most of my good memories with. And she was gone.

I was hopeful that she would return for the first couple of weeks, but that hope slowly dissipated as each day passed and she didn't return.

I have cried every night since she left. I hope she had left willingly. Although it broke my heart to think it, it was much better than the alternative, that this Jack had taken her, or worse...killed her. I hated to think of this though. I looked around me, desperate for a distraction. I didn't want to arrive at Rose's house in tears.

No one was out, apart from Mad Maggie, who was walking around like usual, muttering to herself. No one left their houses much since Chastity went missing.

"Vampires..they're here, vampires...must get home.." I heard as I passed? Vampires? How silly. I giggled at the thought. Vampires, here? Laughable. I skipped the rest of the way to Rose's in an effort to cheer myself up.

I was just walking up to Rose's house, when I heard footsteps behind me. I spun quickly on my foot, losing balance and falling to the floor. I laughed it off. Mad Maggie was making me paranoid. Her and her stupid vampires. I brushed of my clothes and stood, proceeding to take a step when something hard hit the back of my head, and I disappeared into darkness.

"Serene? Serene? Wake up Serene! Serene!" A voice called my name. It seemed familiar. I opened my eyes, gasping at the sudden change of lighting. The back of my head throbbed painfully, I probed around with my fingers and felt a small lump there. Ouch. But where was I?

I glanced around me. I was in a small bedroom. The walls were cream, and the carpet was a warm shade of brown. I could see out the window trees and fields, I guessed I wasn't too far from home. It was night, I could faintly see a couple of stars dimly lighting the almost black sky.

I was laid upon a bed, covered with a simple white blanket. I panicked, and struggled to get free of the blankets. I had to get out of here! A frail hand touched my arm, and I turned to see...

"Chastity?" I gasped, shocked to see her laying next to me, bundled in blankets. "What are you doing here? Where are we? What happened? What's going on? Who took me-" Chastity slapped my hand over my mouth, an annoying habit of hers.

"Relax, Serene. We're at Jack's house, he's been taking good care of me. It's so good to see you again!" Her voice was raspy, and quiet, as if she was in pain. I studied her more closely. She looked terrible.

Her eyes, that once were the deep blue of the sea, were almost lifeless. Her beautiful brown hair was lank and greasy. Her cheeks were rosy no more, and she looked so...fragile. As if once slight touch would brake her. What had happened?

She noticed my examination, and took a deep, rattling breath.

"It's hard to explain. I guess I should start with...Jack is a vampire," she winced, waiting for my reaction. it never came, I was shocked into silence. She decided to carry on.

"He told me the night I left. He said he loved me, that i was his true mate. I was scared at first, but I accepted it. I loved him so much. He told me he wanted to turn me, so we could be together forever, but I had to leave behind my family. I accepted his offer." I gasped, horrified. She would leave our family, me, behind for the man she had known for just two weeks? I couldn't believe it, after 16 years of being together, she'd leave me for a monster.

"I know, it sounds terrible! But I really didn't have a choice. You see...I'm pregnant. I knew I would be shunned from the family, and the village, I needed to do this for me and the baby!" My eyes traveled down her body. I hadn't noticed her stomach, I thought it was just the cocoon of blankets she was wrapped in. I gasped again.

"How...how can you be so big?" I wondered, she could only be around 2 months along, her stomach was far too big...

"This...baby. It's Jack's. It's a half vampire. That must be a vampire thing, it's grown so much in two months," I was horrified. How did my sister let this happen? She was stroking her stomach lovingly. I just didn't understand how...

"I asked Jack to bring you here, just in case...well anyway, he's really nice, I love him so much, I know you will to. In fact, Jack come here!" she called lightly. Within a matter of seconds, a handsome man stood next to her, stroking her forehead.

He was...beautiful. His hair was jet black and hung to his shoulders. He was tall and lean, but I could see muscles flexing under his simple grey shirt. His face looked like an angels, he looked like he was sent from heaven. But his eyes told me otherwise. They were deep crimson, and they stared at me unwaveringly. I whimpered. I knew he must feed on human blood, had he brought me here to feed on?

"Jack, this is Serene. Serene, this is Jac-." There was a muffled tearing sound from inside Chastity's body. Her eyes met mine, one last time, and she uttered "Look after my baby, please, look after my baby!"

Before I could register what was happening, her pleading eyes dropped from mine, lifeless. I knew that instant she was dead. This monster, Jack, had done this to her, he had killed my sister. My 18 year old sister. She way too young!

The monster had also realised she was gone. He cried out, seemingly biting her wrists desperately. He must be trying to turn her. It was too late.

The ripping sounds continued, I didn't care. I just wanted my sister back. Tears flowed freely from my eyes as I sobbed and cried, grasping my sisters free hand like it could bring her back. It didn't.

I carried on crying, Jack carried on biting, and the baby kept on ripping.

An immeasurable amount of time passed. I hadn't stopped crying, nor had I stopped clutching my sisters hand. I missed her so much already. I would give anything just to be home with her again.

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my right arm. I turned to see a baby biting it. It was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen, even covered in blood. It had her mothers eyes, so beautiful, and a small tuft of brown hair upon it's head. I quickly checked it's gender, a girl.

I didn't know what to do. I cradled the baby close to me, and she smiled sadly. Like she knew she had just killed her own mother.

I knew I should hate her...but I couldn't. She was my niece, my sisters baby. She was all I had left of Chastity. And I couldn't blame her for this, it was the monster clutching my sisters dead arm who had killed her.

I decided then and there I would look after this baby, for the rest of my life, in my sisters memory. This baby would have the long life she should have had, that Jack had cruelly stolen from her.

I remembered she needed a name. I smiled sadly, I knew the perfect name, the one Chastity always said she'd call her daughter.

"Scout."

**The end! Well, so far. I hope you guys liked it. Like I said, this is just the prologue, the real story will begin next chapter. The end of the story will be briefly covered next chapter, which will be present day, and the story from then on will only be on Scout's POV. God, this is confusing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review, it would mean the world to me, and you can tell me if it's terrible or ask question's if you're confused. Thanks for reading(:**

**Review!**


End file.
